


Nothing Lasts Forever

by OcyDarling



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), London Spy, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Interrogation, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Spies & Secret Agents, will update when more comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcyDarling/pseuds/OcyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was quiet. That was the only way Danny could describe it. After he was discharged from his double-oh position for failing his psych test, it was like he shut down, but Danny knew it happened between when he started the mission until they were able to get him back after the mess of V-Day. It was as if he had regressed back to before they had met. His words were met with silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get this bright idea and thought "hey let's just do it". So maybe it makes sense in my head, but I've been seeing people on tumblr mentioning it and I just had to act on my instinct and just do it! I'm just assuming that London Spy ends all happy and no one makes Ben Whishaw cry anymore because ohmygod it makes me so sad. Spoiler warning for all three movies/shows tagged!
> 
> But basically let's explain things really quick so there's no confusion,
> 
> Danny = Q  
> Alex = Charlie Hesketh (even if it was an undercover position)

Alex was quiet. That was the only way Danny could describe it. After he was discharged from his double-oh position for failing his psych test, it was like he shut down, but Danny knew it happened between when he started the mission until they were able to get him back after the mess of V-Day. It was as if he had regressed back to before they had met. His words were met with silence or slight glances just so he knew he had been listening.

They let him have leave for a few weeks after Alex was discharged. Try and help him out, but Danny knew this was out of his range of help. He fixed computers, not humans. He wasn’t going to give up though, he meant too much to him. He was never double-oh-five to him. He was just the man who knew he wasn’t fine, that he wasn’t okay. Alex gave him a chance and in returned, he helped Danny more than Scottie ever did.

It hurt to see what they had done to him. Mentally and physically. He knew the double-oh’s were trained for this type of thing, he saw it from every single one of them, but not for this extended time. He took Silvia into example. He cracked, but Alex wasn’t him. The Alex he knew had turned to be kind and thoughtful despite the licence to kill.

The silence wasn’t helping things. It was like he clocked out completely. A psychiatrist would come over every few days to check on him. Danny wanted to blame MI6 for what they’ve done. If it wasn’t for them wanting Kingsman in their clutches he’d still have _his_ Alex.

The most he got out of him was when the nightmares woke him up. Danny was there to hold him. Tears were muffled by his chest, but they didn’t last long. He knew how to get Alex back to sleep, yet he still held onto him for the rest of the night.

“I’m sorry.” They were the first words Alex had said to him for the past few weeks. It was over a bowl of cereal that Alex seemed to be wanting to look at rather than Danny. At first, he didn’t think he heard right, but he watched the other man get stiffer than he had been lately. Danny was shocked once he raised his head up, eyes meeting his. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

* * *

 

The room was poorly lit, damp, and smelled awful with the mixture of blood and other bodily fluids they never bothered to clean. It had to be how many times they used the room. How many hours had it been? Days? He couldn’t tell anymore. They’d ask him questions that he had no answers to and then beat him until he was unconscious. It wasn’t enough to kill him. Of course they wanted to keep him alive and breathing.

They’d come in and give him water, but that was it. Everything had become numb after a while. First thing that hurt was his wrists and shoulders from being tied together and behind the chair, but that was ignored once his face was throbbing, nose broken, black eye, and his lip busted. That eventually became normal to him. He was trained for this. If he had to die to keep his secrets than it had to be that way.

When the door opened, he squinted as he turning his head away from the opening door. Alex didn’t want to see whoever it was. Whether it was for water or the next beating, he didn’t care to see. A clicking noise of glass hitting metal, indicating that it was the poor attempt to keep him hydrated enough to keep him alive.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves, Charlie,” a female voice spoke up, “I was thinking you would give up the information quicker. Just like you did with your last test.” _Roxy_. She had been through this whole process. The punches, the questions, the failed interrogation. He was going to end up dead if this kept up. Alex tried everything he could to keep his mind on keeping his mouth shut and not think about anything other than not this.

Despite how much it hurt, Alex started to grin, chuckling even. Had to play the part of Charlie as much as he could. “You should have brought Eggy in here. I would have given up hours ago.” He finally looked up, turning his head slightly to where she was. She looked rough, exhausted. “Or is he getting the key to the city while you’re doing all the work? Didn’t deserve any of this. Just a pleb.” Her fist slammed into the side of his face. She took a step back as he spit the blood out onto the floor.

Roxy moved back over to the table, wiping the blood of her knuckles even though there was more to come. Alex didn’t stay silent for long. It wasn’t words, but tears, pleads.

“I don’t know what you want from me! I told you my family were invited! I couldn’t leave my sisters! You killed them! Mum, dad, Chloe,” he took a moment, breathing in shakily, “Diana didn’t deserve that death! She was ten years old and your lot goes and kills everyone! For what? One guy?!” Despite he had been knocked out while it happened, he had still be affected by their deaths. The crying was brought on when he saw their bodies when he woke up. He had been behind a trigger so many times in his life, but nothing would have prepared him for that. Spending so much time with them and not to mention they were children. The real Charlie was without his family. Someone who would come for revenge if he knew who to give it to.

The crying hadn’t stopped, he was trying to catch his breath as he tried calming himself down. “I haven’t done anything!”

“Yet it doesn’t explain why your head didn’t go with theirs. Now does it Charlie? Is it Charlie?” Roxy’s tone was venomous, shoes clicking against the concrete floor, metal chair legs squealing as the scraped against the floor. “Now, I’ll ask just this one time,” stopping in front of him, she sat down so she would be eye level with him, “why don’t you have a chip Charlie? Rather odd isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, just sniffed and not even bothering with the blood dripping from his mouth onto whatever was left of his pants.

An irritated sigh as she pushed the chair back, picking it up to move it. “You could have just told us. Don’t have to go through this. Whoever it is you’re working for isn’t worth this.” He hadn’t expected the chair to be knocked over by a kick of hers. She hadn’t done that before, but he should have expected it. The wind was knocked completely out of him. He was gasping for air while trying to curl in on himself.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” Silence earned yet another kick to the stomach.

* * *

 

His hand griped onto the spoon to the point it was shaking. “If I had just told them what happened they wouldn’t have done those things. I shouldn’t have—.” Alex went back to silence before dropping the spoon to cover his face, shying away from Danny so he wouldn’t have to see the tears that had escaped. Danny wasn’t going to just watch him cry. Utensils sat down, he moved around the table to Alex. He was slow and gentle with his touches, not wanting to scare him. He learned from that the first day after Alex swung at him, hitting him just hard enough to put him into shock at to what happened.

“It’s not your fault, Alex. You were doing your job.” Crouching down, He had a hand pressed against his back, rubbing it. “It’s no one’s fault except M’s.” His, their, boss. Danny was now to the point where he was blaming him. “You did what you were trained to do.” Alex’s hands retracted and he was looking down at Danny, looking lost.

“They… they killed people, innocent people and they act like it was a victory. Like they saved someone.” It was much deeper than just trying to get the branch to cooperate now. The world had turned to shit because of Richmond Valentine and Kingsman. Not because Alex wouldn’t give up who he was working for.

All Danny could think of doing was to stand up a bit, kiss his boyfriend, and hold onto him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Alex. I should have been. I should have been...” All communications had been lost once he went into Valentine’s bunker, but he should have done something. Danny should have informed M as quick as he had learned of the cut communications and have him pulled out as quickly as he could. Kingsman might have not gotten their hands on him.

Alex held onto him, burying his face into his shoulder. It was just nice to see Danny again. It was all he thought about while he was in the room. It was his happy place they were all taught to create while going into something like that.

“I won’t mess up next time. I promise. They won’t do this again to anybody.” Danny was going to keep that promise. He had a feeling it was what M was going to be discussing once his leave was over.

“We can go hiking like we did the first time we were dating.” Danny hadn’t pulled away yet, but he had noticed his boyfriend’s crying had stopped. The grip on his shirt had ceased.

A slight nod. “I would like that.”

 

 


End file.
